Blue Archer
by Shinigami29
Summary: Legolas is eager to find out who this mysterious Elf is. And what of his 'Past,' 'Present,' and 'Future?'
1. What Happened in the Beginning?

Hello, Ami here. I've just got into LotR fan fiction, although I wont read yaoi ones yet. I really hope you guys like this story, because I hate it when people flame me! Well, hope you like it. Bye^_^  
  
What Happened in the Beginning?  
  
The Elvin girl was sitting by a stream, her eyes closed, listening to the gentle voice of the wind...  
  
She was visiting the forest because her father, Pseudonym, was looking for a cure for the curse that she was given at birth...  
  
The girl sighed. She wasn't aloud to be told about anything. All she knew was that she had to wear that blue mask whenever someone was close to her. Either that or she had to have her eyes shut. It was a troublesome life and she didn't like it.  
  
She buried her head into her arms and started to cry. Life wasn't fair. She wasn't aloud to befriend anyone, not even her father's most trusted friends. She was to busy wallowing in self pity, that she didn't heard he boy walk toward her.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him, peering through her mask. The boy's hands went to remove her mask, and she moved away from him.  
  
"Don't," she said. "I'm not aloud to remove this mask..."  
  
"Why," he asked.  
  
"I don't know..." she replied. They were both silent for a moment, then his hands slowly went back to her mask. She moved her hands up to meet his, and tried to move then away. "Please don't, my father doesn't let me show my face to anyone, not even him..."  
  
"Don't worry," he reassured her. She let his hand go, allowing him to move her mask. He moved her mask, and looked into her eyes. "Your eyes looked better without the mask," he said to her. "I wonder, why would your father want to hide them behind a mask?"  
  
"He wants to hide a lot of things from me," the girl said back to him. "He won't let me have any friends, and the last time that I had a crush on someone, he scolded me about how I shouldn't even think about things like that." She looked into his blue grey eyes, and a single tear fell down her cheek. "I just wish that I could experience love for just a little while..."  
  
"As you wish my lady..." the boy said, before kissing away her tear. "For just a little while, I'll go beyond the friend that I was planning to go to, and skip straight lovers instead..." he kissed her eye lids, then her nose. He looked into her half closed eyes. "By the way, my name in Legolas..." and he started inching his way toward her.  
  
"Mm... Legolas..." she purred. "My name is Ange-" a twig snapped, turning both of there attention away from their current desires... 


	2. Season's Love

Hello, Ami here. Thank you, Staggering Wood-Elf, I know that I was rushing into things, but Legolas was young when this happened, and he had seen her many times, as you will find out latter in this chapter. As for 'Pseudonym,' it means a fictitious name, so I thought it would fit. Anyway, I got this idea when I was talking to my friend on MSN. She is presently going through heartbreak, so it works. I hope you like the chapter. Bye^_^  
  
Season's Love  
  
"The Undying Lands are a beautiful place Legolas," the Elven princess Arwen said. "Why are you always so sad?" she looked unto to face of the prince of Mirkwood. It was his own choice to come here, and by all means, she should be the unhappy one, not him.  
  
"It does not matter, Lady Arwen," the Elven boy assured her. "It's just a memory..." Legolas closed his eyes, "A memory of which I would like to forget." He looked into the sky. It was going to rain that was for sure. It always seems to rain when he had to cry, but wouldn't let himself...  
  
"What was your memory, Little Prince of Mirkwood?" Arwen said using the nicknames they had given each other when they were only children. "What memory could be so sad, that it mars your face so?"  
  
"Just a memory, Little Lady of Rivendell," he smiled when he said her nickname, original, but only for them to know, but then he frowned, remembering what had happened oh so long ago. "Just a memory..."  
  
"If it hurts you so much, Prince of the Wood, don't think of it," Arwen said, using another one of their name from their past. "All will become better in life, when one follows the simple rule of truth; If you can forgive, you can forget..."  
  
"Sometimes, Lady of the Lake," Legolas said, looking outside the window, of which he sat. "Sometimes you can forgive, but never forget..." He looked to the harbor, and saw the ship that both he and Arwen were waiting for. "Aragorn's ship will arrive shortly, milady. I'll go tell Gimli, you might want to start for the harbor..." With that said, he left to find his little friend, in hope that he could forget his past...  
  
"I wish you peace, Little Prince," Arwen said into the wind. "And I hope that you will find whatever comforts your looking for..."  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas shouted. "Where are you? Aragorn will be here shortly!" Legolas wandered toward the caves he was sure the dwarf had gone to. "He'd better be in those caves, or I swear, upon every bone in my body, I'm going to strangle him."  
  
"Well then, he won't have to worry about getting hurt now, will he?" A voice said. Legolas turned around when he heard in, only to see a girl his age. The girl was clad in blue and white male, and was armed with a long, thin sward, and a long bow with silver tipped arrows. She had long golden brown hair, with red streaks in it. Her face was hidden behind a mask, a mask that only brought more painful memories to the Elven boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas questioned her.  
  
"I'm simply a girl of the woods, wishing for a good fight to battle in," the girl said in a deadly tone. She unsheathed her sward and took a step toward him. "So you can fight me, or you can carry on your days underneath the ground," Legolas could tell that she meant every word of it, so he took a step back, unsheathed his sward, and got into a fighters stance. "Just to warn you, I don't give any mercy!" The girl struck.  
  
"Neither do I!" Legolas yelled, countering with equal strength. "And I'm not in the mood for game, so I suggest that you surrender!" The girl laughed, giving him more memories. He faltered, and she struck him down.  
  
"Looks like I won," she whispered her blade upon his neck, "But what to do with you, what to do?" The girl thought for a moment, before helping him up. Legolas turned to go away, thinking that was the end of it. "Don't think you've won yet; because you're not going so soon." The girl went in front of him. She took her sward, and made a small scar in front of his left ear. The scar may have been small, but stung greatly none the less.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Legolas said, the blood spilling down his cheek. "Why do you insist on hurting me when you won?"  
  
"Because, you're thinking of something," the girl paused, looking him in the eye, "A pain in the past, a pain that had followed a brief love in your live." The girl took out a handkerchief, whipping the blood from his face, before turning her back to him. She stopped before she reached the trees. "With every love, comes pain. With every pain, you must wait. After every wait, there is a reward..."  
  
With that, the Elven girl left, leaving Legolas more confused then he was before...  
  
Aragorn's ship docked at the harbor, and the first person he saw was Arwen. He smiled; glad to see his love again. When he left the ship, he embraced her tightly.  
  
"Arwen, my sweet," Aragorn said. "It is wonderful to see you again. You do not know how long I've waited to your eyes..."  
  
"Oh, Aragorn," his love whispered. "I've been waiting, too." She touched his face, letting her fingers linger on his lips. After a minute, she drew away. "As much as I'd like to stay here with you, I'm worried about Legolas. He's been acting strangely..." worry shown clear in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
"Where is he?" The king asked. "Maybe I can help him..."  
  
"He is in the forest," a voice yelled. Aragorn and Arwen looked up, only to see Gimli coming towards them. "I heard him calling me, and when his shouts became silent, I started to worry. I went to find him, and when I did, he was sitting under some tree."  
  
"Where is he now?" Arwen asked, worry for her age old friend in her voice.  
  
"He is still there," the dwarf answered. "I tried to speak to him, but he wouldn't answer. I'm really worried about him..." Aragorn paled a bit. He remembered a few things about Legolas' past that he had been told, either by the Elf himself or his father, and he could name several that would cause the Elven Prince to react like that.  
  
"Please, Gimli," He said worriedly. "Take us to him" And so the dwarf did as he was told. 


	3. Out of the Ravine of Thought

Hello, Ami here. Okay, I think I should tell you now, my specialty are fics that make no sense but people seem to like anyway. Now that you know, I can continue writing! Hope you like the chapter. Bye^_^  
  
Out of the Ravine of Thought  
  
Arwen and Aragorn followed Gimli into the forest and after a few minutes, they saw the Elven prince. He was indeed sitting underneath a tree, with his eyes closed. In his hands was a handkerchief, stained red from an unknown source.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered. "If you're sleeping, you shouldn't be. I need your help to wake up the young hobbits; I left them on the ship." Legolas did not move, aside from the raise and fall of his chest. "Legolas, what pained memory are you thinking about?" That got the Elf's attention.  
  
"Nothing Aragorn," he replied sleepily. "I was just thinking about an encounter with a strange girl I had just a little while ago..."  
  
"My, my, Prince of the Wood," Arwen said, embracing her friend. "We've all been worried about you! I for one know you're lying, but as long as your okay..."  
  
"Hush, Lady of the Lake, hush," Legolas said, returning her embrace. "I'm fine..."  
  
"I doubt that," Gimli shouted. "I called you for a long time, Elf, only to have to get Aragorn to revive you! Now, tell us what pains you!"  
  
"Yes, old friend," Aragorn said, dislike for how Arwen was acting clear in his voice. "Tell us what you were thinking..." The Elven boy smiled, before turning back to Arwen.  
  
"You know, Lady Arwen," Legolas teased her. "I think Aragorn is jealous. What do you think?" Arwen pushed herself away from him, stood up, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I think that you, Lord Legolas," she started, "Are a terrible liar, and should tell the truth. But until then, we will all have to live with you acting 500 years younger..." they both smiled upon see confusion on both Gimli and Aragorn's faces. 


	4. By the Winds of Night

Hello, Ami here. Thank you PinkMartini I'm answer some of your questions. For Questions # 1) I will not tell you her name, because I don't want to spoil the surprise! Question # 2) Okay, its set after the ring is destroyed, and not long after since Aragorn is alive. Okay, Question # 3) Arwen and Legolas did not leave the Undying Lands, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin (the latter two not in the story yet) came to the Undying Lands. Well, hope that clears up a few things. And as for that line, I like it too^_^ I said that too my friend because of her recent heartbreak... Hope you like the chapter. Bye^_^  
  
By the Winds of Night  
  
"Wow, look at all that Merry!" shouted an excited Pippin. They had gotten off the ship shortly after Aragorn left "I can't believe the others are missing this!"  
  
"Aragorn's not missing this," Merry corrected him. "Aragorn is missing Arwen..." Pippin starting laughing so hard that he fell off the log he was on and into the lake that was nearby.  
  
The two hobbits had, of course, wandered off, being as curious as they are. They had seen the lake, and decided to rest by the shade of a nearby tree. They were of course, extremely tired, so, after a short amount of time, they had fallen asleep.  
  
In another part of the woods, an Elven girl was walking toward the lake, her intentions only to return home. The tiny gems that were scattered around her mask glowed majestically in the light of the setting sun...  
  
She arrived at the lake only a few minutes later, just in time to see the last sliver of the setting sun, rays of sunlight still there, with promises of the early raising sun in the mourn...  
  
"Well, well, well," she said. "What do we have here." She walked up Pippin. "Two little hobbits, here to visit me..." The Elven Archer gave a small smile. She took off her cloak, covering both of the little hobbits with it, and climbed the tree so that she could watch them. After an hour or two, Pippin started to stir.  
  
"Wha-what," He slurred. "Where am I?"  
  
"You, Little Hobbit," A voice said, scaring him out of his skin. "You're here with me. Why you and you little friend gave me the pleasure of you coming here, I do not know, but I appreciate it..." she leapt down from the tree, "I don't get visitors that often..."  
  
"You don't," Pippin said, knowing somehow, she would cause him no harm. "That's sad... If you want, I will come and visit you. I'm not sure about Merry, but I will." He grinned, knowing that she would say yes.  
  
"Thank you," she answered. "But it is your choice, not mine." She leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, and then pulled out a tiny, silver whistle. "Where ever you are, blow this, Little Hobbit, and I will come..." Pippin took the whistle, and looked at it for a second, but when he looked up to say thank you, the girl was gone...  
  
Merry started to stir, and finally wake up.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" she asked tiredly. "We should head back, before everyone starts to get worried." Pippin nodded his agreement, "Oh, Pippin? Where did this cloak come from?" Pippin quickly sought out a lie, for he was sure that Merry would over react.  
  
"I found it just after you fell asleep," he chirped cheerfully, "Lucky, huh," He up on a cheesy grin.  
  
"Yeah Pippin, very lucky," and Merry grinned as well, trusting his friend. "Well, lets go, the others are probable worried enough." Just then, a huge gale broke out, causing the little hobbits to stumble. "And I think that this cloak will prove useful..." 


	5. My Past, My Present, My Future

Hello, Ami here. Alright, by a single someone's review, of who's name I can't remember, I'm going to continue this story. The chapter is short and lame. Well, hope you like it anyway! Bye^_^  
  
My Past, My Present, My Future.  
  
Legolas stared out of his window, not knowing what to think. He was still thinking about the girl in the woods, thinking about the girl from his past, thinking about Arwen, and how lucky she was to not have to worry about such complications...  
  
"Why can't I think about a single girl," he groaned. Not knowing of the presence behind him.  
  
"What girl?" someone said. Legolas turned around, only to be face to face with the little hobbit named Pippin. "What girl are you talking about?"  
  
"Three actually," Legolas said looking back out of his window. "One from my past, one from my present, and one who will most likely to be in my future."  
  
"What are their names?" the hobbit pressed.  
  
"I only know one," Legolas replied. "And that would be Arwen. Arwen happens to be the one from the present."  
  
"Yeah well, I could see that!" Pippin joked. "Who are the other two?"  
  
"I really don't know," the Elven Prince murmured. "All I know is that they both wear masks..." Legolas closed his eyes, and let the darkness envelope him.  
  
"A mask, huh," Pippin said, thinking for a moment. "Well, that does remind me of the Elven girl I saw in the woods today." Legolas' head shot up when he said this.  
  
"What?" now it was Legolas' turn to press.  
  
"I saw an Elven girl in the woods," Pippin said again. "Nice lady too, she gave me a whistle and said that whenever I wanted to talk to her, I just had to blow it, and she would come. I decided not to tell Merry though, he would have though that I was crazy!" Legolas had only heard up to the part where Pippin said that she would some to the sound of a certain whistle.  
  
"Come with me," he said, dragging the hobbit to the forest.  
  
"Hey!" Pippin cried. "What do you think your doing?"  
  
"I need to see that girl," Legolas answered stiffly, continuing to drag him into the forest... 


End file.
